Differences
by upsidedownflyingelephant
Summary: Rose Tyler is a 17 year old maid. She works for the rich and famous Poissons. John Smith is a 17 year old famous singer. His image is all that his agent cares about. So what happens when he falls for a poor servant girl?


** A/N: So this is the reloaded version. It's exactly the same. I came up with this awhile ago. If you like it, I'll continue. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that you are familiar with.**

Rose Tyler slung her bag pack over her shoulder and picked up her books. She headed toward the doors of the library quickly. It was nearly three and she would miss her bus home. As she made her down the hall, she heard the screams of many of her fellow classmates. She is watches as a tall handsome man run down the hall. She recognizes him as Jack Harkness, one of the guys all the girls wanted to be with. He was also the best friend of John Smith, the famous singer who went to their school. The crowd shoves her around and knocks her books to the ground. When the crowd passes, she stops and breathes. Then crouches down and goes to pick them up. In the commotion the papers she had stuffed into the books had fallen out. Sighing she starts picking them up. There is then another set of hands helping her. She looks up and sees John Smith.

"Thanks," she says smiling as he hands her her books.

"You are welcome," he says.

They both stand up.

"How did you drop your books?" he asks as they walk toward the front doors.

"I got knocked around by the crowd." she says quietly, unconsciously pushing her blonde hair behind her ear.

"Oh. Sorry about that." he says rubbing the back of his neck.

"'s okay,"

He grabs the door for her. She smiles. She then sees her bus.

"I've got to go. I'll miss my bus." she says taking a step toward the direction of her bus.

"Okay. Bye." he says smiling.

"Bye" she says starting to run toward her bus.

"What's your name?" he asks.

"Rose. Rose Tyler." she answers smiling, she then turns around and runs to her bus.

oOoOoOoOo

Rose ran up the drive to her step family's home. She was late. The bus had been caught in traffic. She entered through the back door and ran to her room. She flung her stuff onto her bed and then ran down to the kitchen. Thankfully Cassandra and Reinette were not home yet. Even though Cassandra, Reinette and herself went to the same school, they refused to drive Rose home. Cassandra and Reinette were twin sisters, although they didn't look anything alike. Their parents, Kate and Henry, gave them anything they wanted.

Tonight was Kate's party she was throwing for Cassandra and Reinette's birthday. All of Reinette and Cassandra's friends where going to be there. As well as John Smith much to Reinette's delight. For Rose it was going to be a painfully slow night. She had to serve the party. She couldn't dress up or dance.

oOoOoOoOo

Rose smoothed her skirt down before picking up a platter. She is in a black dress with a white apron. She left the kitchen with the platter resting on her shoulder. She entered the dance hall. She looked at all the happy couples. Most of them she knew. She walked around the edge of the crowd. Several of the guests took some of the nibbles. Many of them smirked at her and scoffed.

It was almost dinner time and Rose had almost gone the entire night without someone bumping into her, when Joan did. Joan was Cassandra and Reinette's best friend. The three of them were peas in a pod. Rose's platter crashed to the floor. The food that was on the floor. Rose immediately dropped to the floor to start picking it up. She was then yanked up onto her feet. She turned around to see Kate. Before she could say anything, Kate pulled her out of the room. Rose could hear Joan, Cassandra, and Reinette laughing. She dragged Rose to the stairs and sat her on the stairs.

"You are so embarrassing!" Kate practically yells. "No supper. Now go do something productive and stay away from the guests."

"Yes ma'am." Rose mutters.

Kate turns on her heals and returns to the hall. Rose stays on the stairs for a couple minutes. She hears the tap of someone's foot steps. She looks up to see John Smith. He sits down next to her.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"Yeah," she answers not making eye contact with him. "I'm used to it."

She then gets up quickly and walks to the parlor. She sits down on the couch. John follows. She looks up at him.

"What?" she asks.

"How could you get used to that?" he asks, sitting next to her.

"I've lived here almost my whole life," she tells him. "My mum passed when I was six and my dad passed when I was a few months old. Kate took me in to improve her image."

He nods. "To be honest, I don't even want to be here." he says to her.

"Really?" she asks.

"Yeah. I can't stand Reinette or Cassandra. My agent made me come because of image."

"Wow,"

"Mmm,"

They could hear the quests heading to the dining room.

"You should go to dinner." Rose says.

"Yeah," John says getting up. "Can I have your number?"

"Yeah," Rose says.


End file.
